


In His Sleep

by Neurofancier



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurofancier/pseuds/Neurofancier
Summary: “Oh dear,” Jared said, eyebrows drawn. “My apologies, Richard. I failed to ask the receptionist how many beds this room had."Or: a bed sharing fic, with mutual pining.





	In His Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoriatalksback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoriatalksback/gifts).



> N/A: Thanks to Anactoriatalksback for her notes and for the prompt. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

“Oh dear,” Jared said, eyebrows drawn. “My apologies, Richard. I failed to ask the receptionist how many beds the one room left had. I should have been more conscientious.” 

“No, no,” Richard said weakly. “That’s… that’s fine. That’s the sort of thing the receptionist should have mentioned.”

But she hadn’t, Richard thought. Which meant that she had assumed that Jared and him were--

No. Richard was not going to torture himself thinking about that.

Jared’s frown smoothed over, replaced by a smile that had no business being so cheerful after so many hours spent trapped in a car with a busted A/C. 

“Well, might as well make the best out of the situation,” he said. “I’ll just take one of those pillows and a spare blanket and sleep in the bathroom! We’re lucky this room has a half bathtub rather than a shower plate. I wouldn’t enjoy sleeping on one of those again!”

Richard watched him as he stuck a pillow under his armpit and dug around inside the closet for a blanket. He had a mental image of Jared jovially squeezing himself into the half bathtub, all six feet four inches of him. Jared really would do it, Richard thought, and then the following morning he’d walk around with a backache and a crick in his neck and he would never, ever blame Richard for it.

Oh, God. Richard couldn’t let him do that, right? It would be a dick move. The kind of dick move he was trying very hard to avoid doing. Surely there was another option.

He looked at the bed. It was big. A queen size - or maybe a king size? He had never been able to tell those apart. Either way, it was big enough for both of them to sleep on it. If he stuck to one side of it, their bodies wouldn’t touch at all. 

And Richard would stick to one side of it. Just because he had a stupid, juvenile, completely inappropriate crush on his COO it didn’t mean he was going to be a creep and take advantage of him. No way.

Nope.

“Ah! There it is!” Jared took a ratty old blanket out of the wardrobe. He hung it from his shoulder. “Time to go to bed, then. Sweet dreams, Richard!”

“Wait.” Richard stepped into his path. “You don’t have to do that. We could, uh, share the bed? It’s big enough. Unless,” he had a horrible thought, “you’re not comfortable with that.”

Jared seemed surprised, but pleased. “That is very kind of you. But Richard… I wouldn’t want to negatively impact your sleep. You need to be well-rested for tomorrow’s presentation.”

“You won’t impact anything. Really,” he reassured him. He forced a laugh, shaky and hoarse. “If you can deal with my night-sweating, I can deal with your…”

“Night terrors and sleep talking?”

“Yeah.” Richard grimaced. He had forgotten about that. “Yeah. It won’t be a problem.”

Jared hesitated. “I don’t know… I really wouldn’t want to be an imposition…”

“What imposition? No one is an imposition. There will be no imposing. It’s fine. Really.” Richard said. Jared didn’t seem like he was quite convinced, so he insisted. “Come on. Please? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep, if I know you’re sleeping in that tiny bathtub.”

“Oh, it’d be hardly the worst place I’ve slept in!” Jared said happily. “But if knowing I’m sleeping there will be distressing for you… Then of course I’ll share a bed with you, Richard.”

 

Three hours later, Richard woke up, groggy and disoriented. He blinked his eyes open and tried to remember where he was. Right. The hotel room. The presentation. The--

The Jared behind him.

Jared was plastered against his back. His long legs were curled behind his. He had draped an arm around Richard’s waist, firm but not tight - not grabbing, but holding him. Jared’s face was buried against his nape, and with every exhalation Richard could feel his warm breath on it, tickling the fine hair at the back of his neck.

Oh, fuck.

He had to do something. Wake Jared up. Push him away. Definitely get out of this situation, and fast, before he had time to do anything embarrassing.

But.

But Jared would be mortified if he woke up and he found out he had been cuddling his CEO in his sleep.

He’d probably be so ashamed of himself. And then he’d insist on sleeping in the bathtub. Richard wanted to do the right thing, but was the right thing really making him sleep in there? Maybe it’d be better to go back to sleep. Close his eyes, pretend nothing had happened, and then act natural tomorrow. Or as natural as Richard ever acted.

After all, it really wasn’t that creepy to just… let Jared hold him. He wasn’t doing anything - if anything, Jared had been the one to act.

In his sleep.

Okay. Maybe it was a bit creepy of Richard to allow this.

Creepy or not, though, he couldn’t bring himself to move away. It felt so good to lay like this, on his side, wrapped in the warmth of Jared’s body. Richard wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of person. If anything, being touched tended to overwhelm him. Jared’s touch was different, though. It felt so relaxing, so peaceful. So…

Safe.

He shifted a little, getting comfortable, and let his eyes fall closed. He drifted like that, legs tangled together, enveloped by Jared’s scent - fabric softener and hotel soap and an hint of aftershave. He lost track of time, falling in and out of sleep.

And then he felt a change in Jared’s breathing.

“Wha--” Jared murmured. “Oh.”

Behind him, Jared tensed.

The mattress creaked as Jared pushed himself up on his elbow. Richard didn’t open his eyelids, pretending to be still asleep. He could feel Jared’s gaze on him, almost like a physical presence. What could he possibly be looking at?

What part of him could he find that interesting?

“Oh, Richard,” Jared whispered.

Richard’s stomach dropped in fear at the thought that he might have been discovered. He kept his eyes stubbornly closed.

Jared didn’t seem to realize he was awake, though. He shifted behind him, his face moving closer. Richard could feel the heat radiating off him, mere inches away from him. 

“Oh,” Jared murmured, “sweetest torment.”

He felt the bed dip slightly and then something touched his cheek. For one wild, fevered moment, Richard thought it might be Jared’s lips. But as he laid there, eyes still closed, he realized it had to be one of Jared’s long, elegant fingers. He felt it caressing his cheekbone, tracing the line of it with a reverence that made Richard’s chest ache. It moved over his brows, down over the ridge of his nose. His touch was feather-light, so gentle and delicate. And then, with a shaky exhalation, Jared slid his finger down, over the Cupid’s bow of his parted lips.

Richard held his breath, afraid that the slightest movement from him might spook Jared and prompt him to stop. Everything was still and silent. He felt Jared lean closer.

And then a car alarm went off outside.

Jared jerked back, startled. Richard had to open his eyes now. It simply wouldn’t be plausible to pretend to sleep through that noise. He turned onto his other side to face Jared. There was just enough light in the windows for Richard to see his panicked expression. 

“Richard,” Jared said. “Oh, Lord, I’m so sorry. That was so inappropriate of me, I did not mean to--” Jared started to move back. Richard grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Awake,” Richard said. He winced. “I mean. I was awake, just now. I knew what you were doing. I. I was letting you do it.” He gulped. “I’m letting you do it.”

Jared’s clear blue eyes widened, but he stayed frozen in shock.

Jared’s wrist was thin in his hand, the skin soft, vulnerable. He could explain away Jared’s touch, Richard thought. If he wanted, he could easily tell himself Jared had touched him out of the same sexless devotion he paid to all things Pied Piper. He could let this opportunity dissolve like so many others before.

Instead, he crossed the last few inches between them. Jared gasped against his lips, a soft, wondering ‘oh’. Tangled together under the sheets, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always, any and all comments are welcome!


End file.
